


Dirty

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And tumblrs lack of porn made me do it, Angst, Frank Ocean made me do it, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Big sun coming strong through the motel blinds. Wake up to your boy for now, let’s call him Alfred.





	Dirty

** Dirty **

Sunlight bled through half closed blinds, bathing the motel room in its warmth, revealing the sin that had taken place there. Clothes lay in a trail to the bed, a lamp was broken on the floor, the bedding spilled off the mattress, and two bodies laid entangled—one covered in handprints, bruises and bites, the other markless.

One of them shifted, pulling the bedding further down and nuzzling deeper into the other. The action caused Ivan to groan softly before opening his eyes slowly, then wincing as the sunlight invaded his vision. He groaned once more, a little louder than before, and turned his head to avoid the light. He opened his eyes again and saw what had caused him to awaken. Alfred was plastered to him with wild blonde hair and deep tan skin glowing in the light. Ivan couldn't help but pull back a little to see the other more carefully. Alfred was like the sun, warm and bright, and the freckles and bruises from the night before where like sunspots on his soft skin.

Ivan found himself reaching out to caress Alfred's thigh where a handprint resided. Ivan hadn't thought he had been too rough, but then again, he couldn't control himself when it came to Alfred. Whenever they were behind closed doors he couldn't help it—it was as if Alfred just knew how to bring out the worst and best in him. Teasing him all night long with text after text, and Ivan feeding into it with his own responses, trying to make Alfred cave first. Alfred never was one for patience, but when it came to teasing Ivan he seemed to have a smug resolve. Enjoying how he made Ivan's blood run hot, how much he made him lust and love after him, enjoying how he kept Ivan coming back for more even when he was with someone else.

Ivan felt his cock twitch as he looked at Alfred, his thoughts running wild. He had known Alfred for years, but only been involved with him for three, off and on. He couldn't quit Alfred even if he tried, and Alfred knew it too.

Ivan squeezed Alfred's thigh, making the other shiver. Ivan bit his lower lip as he rubbed the thigh then moved his hand further up, tickling Alfred's side lightly. Alfred giggled then, but kept his eyes closed and pressed more into Ivan's body.

"How long are you going to pretend to be sleep, my sunshine?" Ivan asked, his voice gruff from sleep and his accent coming through strongly.

Alfred bit his lip as a smile came to his face, but his eyes stayed closed.

"Mmmm… I don't know…" he teased. "Is there something I should get up for?"

Ivan laughed at the question and he moved his hand up to Alfred's face, lifting it up to give a searing kiss. Alfred's breath hitched as Ivan kissed him, his lips moving firmly then capturing his own lip to suck on it gently. Alfred reached up a hand to Ivan's arm in an effort to hold him closer as he started to kiss back. Ivan smiled into the kiss and dipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth making the other moan softly. Alfred's fingers dug into Ivan's arm and pulled harder, making Ivan roll over, laying part of his body on top of him. Alfred showed his appreciation by sucking on Ivan's tongue then nipping at his lip. Ivan pulled back then, freeing his lip from Alfred, and looked down to see him finally open his eyes, showing off ocean blue eyes gleaming with desire.

"You want it, don't you?" Ivan asked smirking at Alfred.

"Not as much as you do, Vanya," Alfred replied with a grin.

Ivan smiled then pulled away to sit up and get between Alfred's legs properly. Alfred spread his legs automatically for him and smiled as he looked at the man before him. He couldn't see much without his glasses, but he knew just how Ivan was looking at him. His violet eyes staring him down with want, making him feel like he was all that mattered. Alfred liked to think that was true—even if Ivan had someone else, he still came back to him whenever he called. He loved Ivan and wanted him for his own, but that ship had sailed long ago. Alfred had had his chance and he lost it, but by good luck or bad luck, Ivan was still willing to fool around with him after everything. He still had Ivan around his finger which was enough for him, or so he'd told himself that for the past few months.

"Ivan!"

Alfred gasped as he found himself being dragged and lifted and Ivan's face nuzzling his crotch. Ivan kissed the hickies and bite marks he had left the night before then ran his tongue over Alfred's abused hole. It was bright red and overly sensitive, Ivan's tongue had Alfred jerking and moaning in seconds.

" _Fuck!_ "

Ivan buried his face in Alfred's ass, enjoying the sounds that spilled from the blond. He could feel his cock stiffening with each sound that Alfred made, which made him lick harder and deeper. Alfred's thighs quivered and his back arched. He tried to close his legs around Ivan's head, but Ivan pulled away right then, making him whimper.

"Lube."

Alfred reached over to the nightstand at the demand and knocked off his glasses as he grabbed the half full bottle of lube.

"Spasibo."

Alfred smiled as Ivan said this and took the lube from him, covering his fingers in the cool goo and pressed them into Alfred's hot hole. He worked him open gently, knowing how tender Alfred was after what they did the night before, but still moved quickly. Alfred groaned and rocked against Ivan's fingers as he felt them go deep inside, hitting his prostate.

" _Fuck_ , Vanya!"

"Ready?"

Alfred nodded his head frantically and Ivan took out his fingers. He let Alfred go, allowing him to scoot back up on the bed, and applied more lube to his hand. He looked at Alfred's thoroughly fucked body ready for more as he coated his cock. He felt it throb in his hand as he stroked it then let it go to rub the excess lube on Alfred's hole and cock. Alfred moaned loudly as he was touched and it only got louder when Ivan started to ease himself in. Ivan took his hand off of Alfred's cock to have a better hold on his hips as he pushed in, easing every inch of himself inside. Alfred gave a throaty moan and shivered as goosebumps prickled his skin.

He moved his arms to cradle Alfred's legs, pushing them up towards Alfred's head as he sank in fully, balls pressed flush against Alfred's ass. He waited only a second before pumping his hips, slamming his cock hard and fast. Alfred cried out in pleasure and clawed at the bedding as he was pounded. Ivan looked down at him as he bucked sharply and watched Alfred scream for him. He almost came from the reaction but held it together and focused on making Alfred cum first.

The sound of skin hitting skin mixed with Alfred's moans and Ivan's panting. The creaking springs of the bed and the headboard knocking on the wall added to the mix, but unlike the night before, noone came banging on their wall.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Alfred felt the heat building, his cock throbbing, desperate for release. He couldn't take much more and felt relief that Ivan didn't tease him like he did before by slowing down. Ivan had slowed down so much that it was torture for him and he had to beg between strangled breaths to get the other to do what he wanted. He had loved it at the time, but right now he need release, the ache and pleasure he felt was overwhelming. Ivan kept up his quick pace, thrusting so deep and hard, that he made Alfred's knees touch his shoulders. Ivan was so close that his grunts and panting were right in Alfred's ear.

Alfred let out a curse that was cut off by a choked scream as he came hard. He curled into himself, pressing his forehead into Ivan's shoulder as he felt his orgasm rip through his well-used body. Ivan growled Alfred's name as he felt him cum, his hole squeezing him and pushing him over the edge—filling Alfred with everything he had. When he finished he rocked his hips gently, fucking his seed into Alfred before easing out. Alfred grunted when Ivan finally pulled out and reached up to grab Ivan by his arm. He pulled him into a kiss that was just as fierce as the one they shared the moment they woke up. The kiss could have lasted forever, but the alarm on Ivan's phone went off.

"Shit, nooo," Alfred whined as he tried to ignore it.

Ivan sighed as he pulled away, but Alfred tried to keep him close.

"I have to go, my sunshine."

Alfred just whined as Ivan pulled free and got off the bed.

"Just a little longer?" Alfred asked, giving his best puppy eyes.

Ivan shook his head as he gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Alfred let out a frustrated noise as the shower came on and he pouted into his pillow as Ivan got cleaned up. When he finally came out Alfred was still naked on the bed, but he did find and put on his glasses.

"Ya know… you wouldn't have to leave if you—"

"We are not doing this Alfred." Ivan said quickly and Alfred just huffed and crossed his arms. "We had a chance. We both ran away, and now I'm stuck with Chun-Yan."

Alfred wanted to give his age old plea of, _"Fuck Chun-Yan and fuck your dad! You love me more than her anyway!"_ but he knew Ivan would get pissy if he did. It was times like this when Alfred wished he could go back in time and punch some sense into his younger self.

"I know…" he finally said.

Ivan sighed as he finished putting on his shoes, then moved to kiss Alfred chastely. "See you later."

"Yeah."

* * *

 *****I** wrote this while listening to mostly Pyramids by Frank Ocean. Its Smut with a touch of Angst. This fic was wonderfully edited by Tangerine_ForgetMeNot. Putting up with my shit once again :D It's a miracle my ass can still write after so long XD


End file.
